The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Molecular and Cellular Neurobiology, although held only three times, has already emerged as a key meeting in the field. Two of the main features of the meetings are the breadth it covers in neurobiology and the international interactions it promotes (especially for American and Asian scientists). The conference is intended to bring together mixture of groups working on molecular and cellular mechanisms of a wide range of neurobiological problems, from neural development, neuronal communication, sensory systems, neural plasticity and behavior, to diseases of the nervous system. At the same time, the Chair and Vice-Chair will strive to ensure that these diverse topics form nice connections among each other and each topic has sufficient depth. Thus the conference will be an exceptional opportunity for scientists working in different areas of neurobiology to learn the latest advance from each other, and to bridge basic and clinical neuroscience research. It also provides an overview to graduate students and postdocs who wish to or just enter the field. Feedbacks from participants (both speakers and students/postdocs) in the past three conferences were overwhelmingly positive. The meeting will be held at Hong Kong University of Science and Technology, which has been chosen by the GRC Secretariat as a permanent Gordon operating site in Asia. As with the tradition of GRC, the meeting is small (approximately 150 participants) and will focus on the discussion of cutting-edge, unpublished research. Forty minutes will be allowed for each speaker's topic, a third of which will be devoted for discussion. Much of the afternoons are usually open for more discussions and for poster sections, which we expect the majority of participants will present. Thus the meeting will serve as an excellent opportunity for education of young scientists. Financial support is requested from NIH to cover a small fraction of travel expense for US speakers. Majority of which be used to support conference fees and/or travel of students and postdocs from US, especially minority and women participants to increase their number. [unreadable] [unreadable]